


Package Deal

by iencourageviolence



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iencourageviolence/pseuds/iencourageviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The number of deaths at the Conclave were staggering, including Divine Justinia. Those who managed to survive will not forget the horrors on that day. The Breach tore the sky open and rain down chaos as people look towards the one responsible. </p><p>Well, they now have four people to place the blame. </p><p>Are they capable of running the Inquisition without tearing each other's throats? Maybe. Will they put aside their differences and see to it that the world won't fall into chaos? "Try" is the optimistic answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Criminals

The four “criminals” all sat on their knees in the dank holding cell. They shared the same look on their worn out faces: defeat.

“Un-fucking-believable,” the female dwarf muttered angrily, glaring at the locks on the door.

“You know, if you stare hard enough, you might burn through the lock,” the human male spoke out, humor lacing his voice.

“You’re a mage, why don’t you do it?” The dwarf snapped at the human. 

A bashful chuckle escaped from the man, “I-I would…if I knew any fire spells.”

Letting out a half snarl and growl, the dwarf turned her glare towards the human. “Great! Of all the mages, we’re stuck with one who is **incompetent**!“

“ _Hey!_ I’m not the only mage here,” the human countered back, gesturing his head towards the quiet female Qunari. She sat in the corner away from the others. Not once has she said a word.

A tired sigh came from the female elf. She kept her distance from the others. The dwarf and the human turned as much as they could to face the elf.

“You got something to say?” the dwarf challenged the elf.

“Running would make us guilty,” the elf spoke firmly, revealing her heavy Dalish accent. She seemed to be choosing her words carefully before speaking.

“She is right,” the Qunari added softly, speaking for the first time since they were placed in the cell, “even if we escape or stay, we are already seen as criminals.”

The dwarf snorted, “It doesn’t matter to me— I _am_ one.”

The human stared wide eyed at the dwarf, “People think that we had something to do with destruction of the Conclave. Don’t you want to clear your name?”

There was the sound of ropes falling to the ground and the three occupants all look to the grinning dwarf. “Well it won’t matter,” she started while rubbing her raw wrists, “I’ll be long gone by the time they question me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I'm going to keep this short and simple! I really like the idea of the four MC's being together during the events of Inquisition! Seriously, I'm trash for it. It's something I've been working on and off on Tumblr. Since I have a ridiculous amount of free time, I want to bear my heart and soul into my OC's. xD The chapters will tend to fluctuate and jumping from past/present/future. It may be short or long depending on what's happening.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this trash! If you have any ideas or prompts, send them my way and I'll see what I can do! :D


	2. Plan

“Well...that worked out for you,” the human chuckled in amusement.

The jingles of iron chains and a ‘fuck you’ echoed in the dungeon. The dwarf attempted to escape while leaving the other three behind. They could not see how far the dwarf managed to slip away, but the screams and crude curses gave them the idea that she failed.

She was now in another cell-- away from the others-- and both of her hands and feet were bound in chains. The guards tried to gag her, but one soldier nearly lost his fingers when the dwarf bit him.

The human leaned his cheek against the bars, shivering slightly from its coolness. He licked his chapped lips before speaking, “Malika, right?” A grunt was his answer. “If you had managed to run away, what was next in your plan?”

“Why should I tell you,” Malika muttered angrily. 

“I’m curious! Demons are falling from the sky and killing everything in sight. If that wasn’t going to stop you, you would have to deal with the Chantry. How were you planning to evade both the demons and the Chantry forces? Did you think far in your plan?”

“You like the sound of your voice? Because you talk too much!”

“Don’t change the subject!”

“I can do whatever I damn well please!”

“Enough!” the Dalish elf interrupted their spat. Her eyes glowed in the dark unnaturally, making her appear menacing. “Vincent, stop antagonizing her.”

“I was just asking her questions,” Vincent retorted.

“Same thing!” Malika yelled.

Vincent let out a sigh in defeat. After that they all went back to complete silence. 

Time passed where none of the occupants utter a word. It was not until the Qunari let out a pained hiss. Her left hand contorted unnaturally and emanated an eerie green glow. 

The Dalish elf looked the Qunari with a soften expression, "Aella?"

"It's getting worse," Aella managed to grunt out, her eyes shut tight, "Sinai, Vincent. I think it may be best to stay way from me."

"Kind of glad I got separated," Malika mumbled to herself, earning a glare from Vincent.

"Not helping."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, nothing says building friendships like getting on each other's nerves~ :)
> 
> Yes, I made Adaar be the only one with the Mark (since she was my first Inquisitor), but the other three's involvement will be explained.


	3. Interrogation

It was only a matter of time before the Seeker marched her way to interrogate the prisoners. There was just one problem…

“What do you mean none of you can’t remember?” Cassandra Pentaghast spoke in outrage. 

All four prisoners were kneeling on the floor. They all had upgraded to iron shackles thanks to a certain dwarf.

Aella had her head low, plum colored eyes gazing at her glowing hand. Malika was refusing to meet the Seeker in the eye. Sinai stared ahead, her built shoulders tense at the presence of the human. Vincent was busying worrying his lips, gradually becoming redder by the second. 

Sinai looked at her companions before speaking, “I know it sounds ridiculous--”

“It is!” Cassandra interrupted, glaring down at the elf.

Sinai did not appreciate her tone and glared back. “We four cannot recall anything that happened before the explosion. We have talked amongst us, but no one can remember what happened.”

Well, yelling was the more appropriate word (but the Seeker did not need that information). They were all but hostile to each other by the end of it. They tried to recollect anything that could explain why they were all together and why they were prime suspects. 

From what little they could gather, they remember a woman. Aella claimed that there were other figures surrounding the woman, but she could not see their faces. Hours they spent speculating, but they never reached to a sound conclusion. Aella was befuddled, Malika was frustrated, Sinai was exhausted, and Vincent was worried. Of course their answers did not please the Seeker.

Cassandra paced back and forth, the glare now fixed on everyone. “Do you expect me to believe in your lies?” the Seeker spoke harshly. “You were the only ones who survived the destruction of the Sacred Temple. Even a fool can see how ‘coincidental’ it is.”

“Do you think we wanted all those people to die?” Vincent spoke out without thinking. His voice shaky and heavy with guilt. He did not want to believe that he had a part of the massacre. 

Cassandra assessed him with a calculating look, “You all could have planned for this and I intend to find out why you caused all this madness.”

“But we didn't do it!” Vincent pleaded. Wide brown eyes shined with determination and truth.

Cassandra eyed him one more time before turning her attention to the Qunari. Aella remained silent throughout the exchange. Cassandra’s hand lashed out and grabbed Aella’s left hand. “Explain this,” Cassandra demanded curtly.

Aella calmly looked between her glowing hand and Cassandra, “I don’t know what it is, or how I got it.”

She tried not to show how her mind was in disarray. It was bothering her the moment she woke up. One minute she was patrolling the halls of the Sacred Temple, the next she woke up in a cell with three strangers and her hand glowing and killing her. She had no recollection of what happened between those gaps of time. She did not even know if her fellow mercenaries survived.

“You’re lying!” Cassandra accused, grabbing the collar of her shirt. Aella felt the Seeker’s hands shake with uncontrollable rage. She, however, did not flinch from her touch.

The weight of Cassandra’s hands were pulled away. “We need her, Cassandra,” A sharp accented voice reminded the Seeker. 

A red-headed woman stepped from the shadows and had separated the Seeker from the Vashoth. She shifted her gaze to the prisoners, her schooled expression perfectly hiding any trace of emotions. “All of them.” 

Cassandra furrowed her eyebrows and looked at war with herself. With a quiet huff, Cassandra turned her head to the red head, “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take them to the Rift.”

Leliana left with a nod and disappeared back to the shadows. Cassandra held her hand out to one the guards and took the key from her. The Seeker kneeled down in front of Aella and released her from her chains. She repeated the same process with the rest. 

“Where are you taking us?” Malika demanded, rubbing her raw wrists. Not once did she stopped glaring throughout the interrogation.

Cassandra’s eyes swept across the four prisoners. “It is best,” Cassandra spoke gravely, “if I show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, this was difficult for me to write. I thought that the dialogue was clunky and trying to Cassandra was (only because I love her so much and I didn't want to write her OOC). I'm still not too sure about this, but here we are. 
> 
> I'm going to post a little series based on my Quizzies soon. These are mostly prompts/drabbles that won't fit here. The first is all about kisses~ 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I wasn't expecting a positive response and I'm really grateful that you are reading my trash babies~ Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
